


【PWP】【ZIO/士沃】早夏不过春茶一杯

by Mrs_Maverick



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M, Top！Kadoya Tsukasa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Maverick/pseuds/Mrs_Maverick
Summary: 奇幻paro还没口high到的部分，两人基本过了勾心斗角的时期，是黑书被银龙逼着写了白书写过的事情后的第一次
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Woz
Kudos: 9





	【PWP】【ZIO/士沃】早夏不过春茶一杯

**Author's Note:**

> Oh！Original Character！：坏心眼碧池傲慢19士x心事多纠结人妻黑Woz（古早腹黑霸总温顺娇妻味）  
> Warning：毕竟前面口嗨铺垫了5w字没看过估计真看不懂……但是就……看个车吧……懒得在口high外重新解释的封建格差+庄沃非CP向无差羁绊（小魔王是好孩子，但是篇幅所限这里可能看上去有点冷酷）提及+后天双性；耐搞和堆萌属性用的人外设定；尾巴+白虎+摩批+指间+子攻坚+dirty talk
> 
> 一些说不清的设定↓
> 
> 银龙-门矢士；龙族有色欲加成
> 
> 天使混精灵但是基本是精灵-黑沃兹；精灵有傲慢加成
> 
> 白沃兹是黑沃兹亲老哥，但是基本是天使；天使有嫉妒加成
> 
> 恶魔混精灵-小魔王；恶魔有懒惰加成

“打扰了，门矢先生。”得到许可的沃兹端着托盘走近坐在窗边看书的门矢士。  
视线从左移向右侧，在一行字的末尾，门矢士瞥见他因为叩门而发红的指关节。  
精灵的皮肤过于皙白，什么都藏不住，就连紧攥着床单时都会因为紧绷而透出底下的粉意。敏感的精灵被那不知道是有意还是无意的眼神刺伤腹部，只能安慰自己门矢士不过是不悦于喝惯了的咖啡变成了茶水。  
“是今年的新茶，”沃兹的声音不同于以往自作主张时仿佛有人给他撑腰那般的沉稳，不安得像是将开未开的滚水，细小的气泡密密麻麻地附在颤动的喉壁上随时都要浮上水面破裂，“只是为了补充咖啡因，不如换换口味。”  
“你想说的就这些？”也许是还带着旅途中的倦意，刚刚结束一段旅程归来的门矢士没有同他玩复杂文字游戏的闲情。  
“欢迎回来？门矢士先生。”  
沃兹没有停下手上忙碌的动作，但唇枪舌剑的确挑开了他那错综复杂的毛细血管网。嫩绿在溢出白色骨瓷茶杯前趋于平静，而更为艳丽的春意从黑色卷发无法遮掩的耳尖处绽放。下午近四点时的气温蒸出苦涩水雾里的茶香，冲淡了纸张散发的油墨气味，但门矢士的注意力似乎仍停留在那些理应远比他无聊的字符上，男人漫不经心地回了一句“我回来了”然后翻过一页，并没有去接他递到手边的茶杯。  
他在门矢士近乎威胁般的劝诱下学着哥哥在未来笔记上写下了同样的东西，但那之后门矢士再没碰过他，甚至一离开就是一整个季度。  
酸胀感袭向他浸润在生理眼泪的眼球的同时，更是轻车熟路地再次盈满他下腹那个被魔力缓慢侵蚀出来的空洞。多余的血肉大多已被捣烂研磨成千岛酱一样的肉糜，淅淅沥沥地从新生的孔洞中漏了个七七八八，比起这个，偏向固态的碎肉与血块撑开瓣膜上那些破破烂烂的小孔挤出来的诡谲拉扯感让他更加崩溃。他想，门矢士迟早会从外部撕裂它和他，再用更粘稠、量大的浊液重新灌满它和他，最后他会像哥哥一样，被不愿留下子嗣的龙用尾巴从内部活生生扒下一层皮。  
混入“长痛不如短痛”的惴惴不安在半年的等待里像掺了糖的酸葡萄一样发酵成甜涩辣喉又令人酩酊的期待。沃兹终于在门矢士再一次自顾自地翻页时选择翻脸，他学着门矢士之前对他做过那样，带着暗示意味地将食指插进摊开的书页中央，再猛然收紧分别按在封面与封底的手指。只是门矢士早等着没有翅膀又挪不动腿的猎物触碰到陷阱的诱饵，在鱼儿脱钩前就收好线，沃兹没能如愿以偿抽走门矢士手中的书反倒是失去重心地倒向门矢士。  
沃兹一手扶着门矢士的左肩，另一只被迫离开书的手则撑在门矢士交叠在一起的腿上，他只来得及控制自己不至于跨坐到门矢士身上，那样未免显得太放荡了。而坚硬的书脊强硬地抵在沃兹的腰间，就像是在提醒他距离仍然近到了有逾矩之嫌的地步。  
“……！失礼了！”  
教养让他习惯性道歉。而那本书得寸进尺地继续攻城略地，一下一下叩在他腹部的同时一点一点下滑最后拨开他已经半硬的东西顶在新生的器官外。  
沃兹诧异地瞪圆眼睛看向门矢士，眉间因纠结而扭曲。  
“瞪着我做什么，不是想要这个吗？”门矢士眼神促狭，一手撑着下巴，一手摇晃着书籍，“好歹为你自己多争取一下。”  
硬质的护封在囊袋掩盖下的缝隙前端转动。沃兹只好分开腿，扶着门矢士的肩膀屈起膝盖爬上椅子，然后才用双手攥住快要长到膝盖的衣服下摆上提，僵硬得如同被白蚁蛀蚀得千疮百孔却被强行拧上发条的故障木偶。在龙的影响下，精灵骨子里的傲慢与矜持虽然还不至于让他感到屈辱，但也积累起了茶渍一样难以清洗的羞耻感，尽管门矢士指责他“淫乱”的次数已经足够让他自己信以为真。  
更加亲密的距离让腹内的魔力再次暴动起来，他能感觉到自己快要兜不住那些比肉糜还要稀薄的液体。他那远比他自以为擅长的场面话要精致漂亮得多的脸庞让欲言又止的表情显得恰到好处的欲拒还迎。  
——又要被怪罪了……  
“别把裤子弄脏啊，不然待会你只能光着腿出去了。”书被向上扬起，书顶反复砸向已经被浸出一点深色的地方，门矢士在他耳边低声提醒，然后更多泉水就涌了出来，“只是长了雌性的器官而已，不至于衣品也变成雌性的了吧。”  
“唔嗯！”  
他大概能明白门矢士暗指他捏着衣摆两侧的样子就像那些摇着裙摆行礼的雌性。初生幼鹿那双试图跪直身子躲避的腿在打颤，就算门矢士停下来他恐怕也会一次次地跌坐回门矢士的手心里。  
“请……请…请您轻……轻一些啊……呜……哼嗯……”  
四个月光阴打磨出来的锋芒只是理所当然要融化在春天里的冰雪，更不要说是温度越发拔高的现在。沃兹拾回了敬语。通常来说他的进言在门矢士看来基本可以归类为有趣或者无趣的废话，门矢士只会出于难得的好心与稍纵即逝的好心情才会听一听他在各种地方、各种时候发出的请求。  
“继续躲开不就行了。”门矢士加大了力度，另一只手掐着他腿根的劲儿同样不小，“裤子脱掉。”  
“唔呃嗯！哼嗯！知……知道了…嗯！”  
他自然不敢再躲了。那两瓣蚌肉已经和他随着门矢士动作嗯嗯啊啊叫着的嘴一样合不拢，只剩单薄布料保护的肉粒近乎毫无缓冲地撞在书耳，但珍珠的诞生从来少不了苦难的孕育，越是冲撞和碾压，那颗肉粒就越发膨胀越发坚硬。等他好不容易解开腰带，而钻进他衣摆的龙尾顺势扯下他裤子时，那里已经和他弹出来的阴茎一样，完全勃起了。  
精灵的毛发本就不重，门矢士又喜欢把玩他身上为数不多还算有肉的地方，因此他总是把那里处理得很干净，他不想再被门矢士一根根地揪掉或者整个烧掉那些卷曲的细丝了。湿润泛红的股间就这样毫无遮掩地暴露在门矢士的视线中。  
“怎么是这个颜色，自己偷偷玩过不少次了吧。”门矢士用封面拨开左侧的大阴唇，里面由于充血已经烂红一片。他不太满意似的将两指宽的整本书都挤进肉缝中间用力摩擦，言语里的责备更重，“你平时怎么玩的？是这样吗？还是已经捅进去过了？”  
“除了……除了清洗唔……真哈啊……真的…嗯哼啊…没有碰过嗯……”  
精灵高仰着细长的脖子，整个人像吸饱了水的茶叶在热水里摇曳。他所说的“清洗”其实包括“灌洗”，他总不能让那些仿佛流不尽的血肉烂在里头，那样的话门矢士大概是不会艹他的。  
书页汇聚成的书口是刑具，无处可逃的黏膜被分成好多份夹在在页与页之间前后搓弄，光是干燥的纸张正不断吸食着他被压榨出来的汁水这一感受就足够让他呻吟个不停了，更何况他的阴茎也搭在上头跟着一起受罪。  
不过这不是拷问而是单纯的欺负，老老实实回答也无济于事，也许门矢士的下一个问题就是“这本书有多少页？”了。沃兹对着门矢士的时候，实在是罕见地吝于使用那些浮夸的辞藻，这种差别待遇难免让自以为是的龙心里起疙瘩，那撬开他总是咬着的薄薄嘴唇再让他啼叫至泣血就成了门矢士少有的乐趣之一。  
带着凉意的银色龙尾缠上了精灵的腰，然后才向下挤进书顶与秘裂之间，炙热的血被强制冷却下来，冻得沃兹一个激灵夹紧了门矢士的尾巴，密集的软刺扎在肿大的阴蒂上、也钻进那下面的雌性尿道，蛮不讲理的抽送就像是在洗刷着什么腌臜玩意。  
“咿呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
与事先淋在茶点上、因为备受冷落而干涸凝固的蜂蜜不同，滚烫的淫液从肉刺的边缘处射出，迅速没过始作俑者，然后成股地在书皮上流淌。不是每个雌性都能潮吹的，好学又渊博的辅佐官理应明白自己之所以像个坏掉的水龙头一样喷个不停，不过是雄性残留在他身上的遗征，但失禁一样的高潮冲垮了他的理智，裹挟着他回归无知且柔软的幼年时期。  
——杂种！  
他的雄性性器还干硬着，而他却像雌性一样高潮了，但他终究也不是纯粹的雌性。就像他明明看上去和普通精灵没有差别，身体里却混着天族的血脉，而他那个长着翅膀的哥哥压根瞧不起他。  
“看样子你更喜欢这个啊。”  
从那泥泞穴口抽出的尾巴轻拍在精灵被情欲浸透却依然端丽的脸上，他呜咽着快要哭出声但到了嘴边就变了味，涎水顺着嘴角溢出，他的上面也湿透了。还在抽搐收缩的雌穴又擦上了粗糙的书口，他不由地摇晃着脑袋抗拒，脱节的脑子却诚实地继续回应着龙：“哈啊嗯……喜…喜欢……对不起…把您的尾巴……弄脏了……”  
“见一个爱一个可不行，精灵不是最重视贞……唔？”  
昏了头的精灵侧过脸含住沾着自己体液的尾巴，舌尖伸进软刺的间隙清理，双手也顺着热源摸向门矢士的腿间。比起无机的书本、骇人的尾巴又或者过于擅长恶作剧的手指，果然还是被这个侵犯比较好。他还没亲身经历过成年龙族的发情期，但光是被人类形态的门矢士射在股间那次就让他恍惚了好些天，虽然那也要拜门矢士那些包含讥讽的言语还有后来忽冷忽热的态度所赐。  
被窗户割裂的橙黄夕阳给泛着金属光泽的银龙尾巴镀上了一点点暖意，门矢士看着他通红却干涸的眼睛，精灵刀削似的面庞快要融化一般从微卷的黑发间渗出。天性敬畏自然的精灵在自然的化身面前终归是坦诚赤裸的，比起人类的贪婪，门矢士并不讨厌这点，不然也不至于真的留在魔族的地盘帮助他和常磐庄吾这么多年。  
门矢士掰正沃兹的脸，抽出被打得更湿的、利刃一样的尾，再与那张嘴接吻。柔软的替代物趁沃兹愣住的时间从内侧的牙龈舔到敏感的上颚，最后将他的舌头一并压在身下蹂躏。  
“唔嗯哼……”  
不成调的闷哼被入侵者搅碎在口腔，搭在腰间的手搂着他起身引导着他走向身后的床，但后退的鞋尖又被接连踩住。沃兹从还算宽松的鞋口抽出脚，然后是已经不够紧身的长裤，他现在不止光着腿还赤着足，深棕的地毯枯草一样挠着他的脚心，痒得他不仅脚趾蜷缩连手指都想要抓住什么。  
门矢士握住他的右手，手指顺着他张开的指间滑向离心脏更近的地方扣住。辅佐官教导王储跳舞时扮演是的女角，不过眼下并不是需要在意步伐或体位的状况，他被虽不至于踩到但也被来势汹汹的男方一步步逼退，身体在惯性下摆荡到床边时，门矢士松开了与他十指相扣的手，不再与他口舌纠缠。  
但是沃兹实在太轻了，即使被抛入品红色的海洋里也很快就上浮，这个视角下几乎没有身高差的两人再次拉开距离，让门矢士看起来比平时还要严厉倨傲许多。他摇晃着跪坐起身，按照门矢士以前教过的那样，臀部着床的同时将大小腿贴合在一起的双腿向两侧分开，搭在膝盖上的局促双手松开不知何时握起的拳在解开门矢士的裤子之后又陷入了无止境的犹豫之中。  
在让人进退两难这点上，他们惊人的一致。于门矢士而言，是让人摸不透他的喜恶；于沃兹而言，是让人怎么选都不痛快。  
沃兹对于规则的纠结与暗示的迟钝总能迅速破坏掉破坏者的耐心。门矢士更加贴近床沿，一只脚屈膝压在他腿间的硬物上碾动，拽着他颈后的头发让他抬起脸看着自己：“磨蹭什么呢……”  
强行压制住身体的扭动，果不其然会错意的沃兹摇摇头，合上眼睛、咬着下唇，僵硬地忍受着门矢士的亵玩，任由异样的快乐从尾椎一点一点向上侵蚀他的脊髓和大脑，染上欣快的委屈神情在门矢士的眼底逐渐晕染开来。  
刻意引诱与愚不可及这两种让挑剔过头的门矢士都喜欢不起来的东西，在沃兹脸上混淆作了黏黏糊糊的一团，令人难以分辨，奇妙的化学反应把厌恶转化成焦躁，驱使着本来就快到发情期的门矢士把捏在手里的温顺猎物翻过去按到身下。  
他一直有些事情想要确认，但天性面前众生平等，他自己也是如此。  
门矢士再次抚上沃兹的手，骨节分明的食指贴在他蜷起的食指上用指腹仔细摩挲，等到颤动从指节波及到指甲盖时，门矢士已经整个人欺了上去。  
“你也不想太疼吧？”  
门矢士牵引着他的手来到那个既是新生也象征着新生的器官入口处，语气堪称无害，但耳边的湿气仍然烫得沃兹忍不住回头，不过他终究只是侧着脸，让温热的水雾漫过他漆黑的眼睛。  
“额呜……只要您……满意就好……”  
沃兹抬起下身小幅动作着，试图地吞食两人的食指，但他的手被握在另一只手里动弹不得。这个姿势令他像个刚刚失明的盲人，一次又一次碰壁，然后敏感又脆弱的地方被指尖戳弄得汁水横流。  
“我可没有逼你，是你自己说的。”门矢士被他气得想笑，一口咬上他同样耸动着的喉结，另一只握着他勃起的阴茎扣弄那个同样抽搐着的小眼，把他继续压向被褥，手指自然就捅进了唯一能容纳得下它们的孔洞。  
“啊唔嗯……呜嗯嗯……”  
沃兹含住了那句短促的惊呼，“嗯嗯”声与蹭得发红的脸颊像是否认又像是承认。在体内不断抽动的手指胁迫着他难堪地扭动着身体自渎，闭塞的穴肉很快就跟着投降，哭哭啼啼地接纳了侵略者更接受了未来被剥削、殖民的命运，但堵住雄性尿道的手指并没有允许它的俘虏轻易宣泄。  
“咕咻咕咕咻……”  
湿漉漉的软肉被搅弄得水声四溅，最终防线被触及所带来的轻微撕裂感不足以让他保持清醒。他的理智就像浸在热咖啡里的棉花糖一样沾染上泥水那样浑浊的色彩，缓缓堕入杯底再彻底与醇厚的气味融为一体。  
“嗯哈…谢……谢谢嗯呜…”体贴的辅佐官从他自己手指那谈不上愉快的体验中大概明白了门矢士的体贴，发声部位被咬住的处境让他说起来话来更加不利索，甚至流露出些许乞怜的意味，“已…已经可以了……”  
“……可以什么？”不停舔咬着他喉间凸起的门矢士的声音同样含糊不清，听上去倒真有了几分真诚发问的意思。  
低频的震动搔得沃兹更加心痒。他不禁幻想那奸淫着他的手指被换成更加柔软湿热的东西，然后他会随着门矢士那从不饶人的舌头摇摆身体。当然，更加强硬冷酷的东西也可以，立于顶端的龙不应该顾及其他任何人，而他，他只是……  
“嗯额哈啊……只要…只要您愿意…哼嗯唔…随时……”情欲越发被催动的沃兹集中精力斟酌措辞，甚至为表诚意地努力睁开了狭长的眼看向门矢士的眼睛，“随时都……可…可以使用我的……”  
“半年都没到，这就忍不住了？是你自己想要才对吧？”门矢士挑了挑眉，用屈起的手指把他撑得更开，顶起的指节抵在那层膜上转动，“又窄又浅，顶多用一次。”  
沃兹再次眯起了眼，朦胧起来的视线里是门矢士眼睛里倒映出来的自己，也许是因为恐惧，他面色煞白，这更让他想起那个被撕裂了纯白羽翼、仿佛被揉成一团废纸般的“一次性”哥哥。  
——能够侍奉龙是世界上最幸福的事情。  
沃兹心里默念着书上教导也是王储亲口告诉过他的咒语来催眠自己接受约定成俗的“幸福”：“只…只有一次…也可以…呃呜嗯……我会…做好的……”  
“你到底在怕什么？”  
不匹配的钥匙强行将门撬开，但比起血，眼泪更快地从孔洞中渗出，他的嘴唇离开沃兹喉间的软骨，涎水逆流而上，汇入咸苦的海里。  
如果是换做以前，沃兹大概还能轻松地回答自己这个问题。他那和他一起被逐出天族的精灵母亲告诉他不要介意任何人的眼光，自豪地活下去。而常磐庄吾的母亲放下身份、含着不甘与泪水请求他，一定要保护好常磐庄吾。他应该害怕因为混血又失去母亲庇佑而被那些被撺掇得昏了头的鸽派推上王储位置的常磐庄吾卷入纷争和阴谋，也应该害怕自己因此陷入无法自拔的焦虑从而无法履行辅佐官的职责。  
但今时不同往日，门矢士已经成为了常磐庄吾的靠山，他似乎只要替常磐庄吾哄好这位阴晴不定又捉摸不透的龙就万事大吉，然而他长年累月故作出来的辛辣早已腌渍入心，榨干了里头的水，风干后一碰就碎。  
“…我…只是……”  
——只是无法心甘情愿地接受那些明明荒诞不堪却又理所当然的事情。  
“真的…真的可以吗…？”  
抽离的手指让沃兹赖以为生的理智濒临决堤，收紧的心脏让他在又一次的彻底迷失前哭着射了出来。他会成为赤身裸体的木偶，只被情绪和欲望操纵，毫无防备地在滑稽又危险的舞台上与其他生命一起唱着各自的独角戏。  
“当然可以，”荒诞不会去思考世界为何如此运作又应该如何运作，只是这样告诉他，“没有什么好怕的。”  
帷幕落下前，每一个演员都是不死之身，被贯穿只是让沃兹敞得更开罢了。  
“呃啊……”门矢士把他从水中拦腰捞起，再投入更深的地方溺杀，但被盈满的感觉却将他推到天际，以至于早就做好准备的心像含苞待放的烟花一样在越发稀薄的空气中自行出现裂痕，“等…等等……会…”  
那里的确过于狭窄浅薄，很快被一寸寸地凿到底，而那些因牙齿磕绊而破碎的词句不知是他回过神来主动咽下的还是被门矢士硬生生顶回去的。凶手沾上的血迹还热着，他因自渎变得湿冷的手再次被牵起摸向新鲜的伤口，被烙铁拒在薄到透明的穴口之外。他被烫得只想缩回手，更不要说去量还有多少没有吞进去了。  
门矢士没有勉强他，只是让他握紧剩余的部分，就好像他的手是他生殖道的延伸。  
“都漏出来了。”  
“…呜唔嗯哈……”被掏出的液体蛋清一样接连从他的指缝间流下，他有了自己已经被门矢士艹坏从而什么也兜不住了的错觉，不断撞在他宫颈的钝器像在责备他的不经用，隆起软肉中央的圆形小孔屈打成招般地慢慢开口，“哈啊呃……对不起…您…可以艹进去的…呃嗯哼…”  
“啊…说得也是，反正以后生小孩的时候也会被撕裂的吧？”门矢士眼睛被他传染了似的发红，打湿他耳膜的低语听上去依旧留有余裕，但身下的动作却越发狠戾迅猛，好像连他假意阻止的手指都要被挤进去一般，“那还不如我自己来，里面要是被其他东西先钻进去了我也很不爽啊。”  
“哈…？呜呜呃这是…什么嗯唔……那种事情哈啊…没道理的咿啊嗯……嗯啊！”  
言语和思维都随着简单粗暴的活塞运动而断断续续。大概是因为初次又因为是门矢士的缘故，紧绞的肉壁完全被烙成那把试图劏开它的肉刃的形状，门矢士隔着肌肉压到了后穴那个可以让他更加混乱的凸起。过敏的触觉带来的是可怕的想象，他简直觉得门矢士要顶到他的喉咙、再艹到他的脑子里去了，毕竟当门矢士短暂地抽离以方便下一次进攻时，感到空虚的已经是他被搅乱的大脑，要是门矢士真的只碰他这一次可怎么办？他一定会寂寞得发疯，比这四个月更甚！一切都乱套了，留在他脑海里还没有来得及被飓风与巨浪碾碎的只剩下那个“门矢士绝对不会留下孩子”的念头了。  
“你·跟·谁·讲道理呢，辅佐官先生？”  
擅长破坏的恶龙伸手，从精灵还没有发育迹象的两乳间穿过捏住他的脖子，指尖不悦地咬破了他抖动着的耳尖，但这点痛楚还比不上他再次硬得发疼的阴茎，就像渗出的血珠同样不够他发泄闷在他胸口翻滚着的心情，门矢士要是直接把他捣成一团冒着血泡的烂肉就再好不过了。  
“嗯呃啊……要…要被呜嗯……捅坏了…我没有……知道了！我知道错了哈啊……呜呜哈啊不会…不会让您之外的……请…请呜唔哼……嗯哈啊……求…求求您快…点…把我……呃啊——！”  
胡言乱语被揉成细长高亢的尖叫，因为伞端的部分终于刮擦着破开狭窄的宫颈口，撑开了卡在内侧。欲望的火焰贪婪地烧光了仅存的氧气，汗水与爱液通通蒸发，成云的雨填尽千万片海淹没大地却填不满他被门矢士烫出来的洞。他像是被死死掐住了脖子一般再也说不出话，只能喘息着缓解灼人疼痛带来的窒息感。  
“喂，里面也太涩了，水呢？之前不是流得到处都是吗？”  
门矢士不给他喘息的时间，自顾自地抽送，蜿蜒凸起的青筋挤压着未被踏足过的干燥小径上，缺少润滑的黏膜粘连着暴躁巨蟒身上的纹路被磨得充血滚烫。单纯的肉体碰撞失去了水声伴奏，“噼啪”得既像点燃的干柴堆又像过载的电火花。  
“呼呜呵呃…呼呼呃……”  
嘶哑的喉咙发出风箱吹火的声音，连唾液都被蒸干的沃兹扭过头，看见门矢士漆黑眼睛里映射出源头未知的火光，那两簇火苗以一种诡谲妖异的节奏闪烁跃动，迷惑着凝视深渊的猎物。  
“问你话呢！”门矢士一边往外退一边将他翻过身，但是回缩的颈肉光是裹住柱身都勉强，更别提真的放人出去了，系带区被咬住让门矢士一瞬间泄了气似的放软语调，“你…你不是挺喜欢说的？”  
那只是社交辞令。比起辩解，善为人臣的沃兹实际上更偏向直接弥补。他含住门矢士搁在他唇窝拨弄着他下唇的食指与中指，尽管上头还残留着自己的精液，但他仍兢兢业业地想要把它们舔得更湿。  
“呜呜呵嗯……没…没有了…这样足够了吗？”他连眼泪都没有了，只能挤出一点点门矢士大概率不乐意听的话，“真的没有了呜……对…对不起……”  
因为干旱而龟裂的舌苔粗糙得像是相纸上的颗粒，门矢士觉得自己在抚摸一张残缺又冲洗坏了的老照片，虽然此时沃兹脸上浮现出的恍惚迷乱倒也像是他才能拍出来的就是了。门矢士被他两头的讨好吸得有些头皮发麻，手指尚且可以远离他追逐着试图再次捕获它们的舌头，但是下面实属麻烦，连可以抽插的距离都被缩短了不少，想着彻底艹开就行的门矢士干脆往更深的地方捅去。  
“呜…诶…骗人的吧…真的被…艹进子宫了嗯呃……”做过口侍的沃兹并非没见识过门矢士的东西，他只是没想到自己的雌性器官真的像门矢士说的那么小，如果不能让门矢士尽兴那可是他的失职了，自省迅速盖过了早就抛到脑后的羞耻心，好在他那些场面话从来不用过脑子，只要顺着呕吐的欲望通通倾泻出来就行，“呵嗯…向您……这是…在下的…嗯哈啊…欢迎……荣幸……”  
“哼…完全不明白你在说什么啊。”虽然已经听不太出逻辑，但确实是那些磨得门矢士耳茧都破掉的陈词滥调杂拌出来的笑话，门矢士心满意足地嗤笑着侵犯身下被干昏了头的精灵。  
“啊嗯！子宫……子宫也被顶到最里面了唔呃…”  
在连最后壁垒都被攻陷时候，沃兹无法自制地仰起头，拱起的脖颈也许在等待谁的怜爱，后脑勺顶着床单徒劳地磨蹭，被迫望向床头的双目失神、近乎翻起眼白，也不知道在旋涡的中心到底究竟能看到怎样的景象。但他合不上的口没有中断叙述，因为这已经成为他和现实唯一的联系，一旦停下，他也许就会被蛮不讲理的离岸流冲到再也无法回归陆地的海洋深处。  
“晚饭不用叫我。”  
门矢士翻过身背对着他，尾巴却环上了他一碰就不自觉发颤的腰。  
那股要烧坏他的高热还未褪去，被夕阳映得发黄的茶已经凉透了。

**Author's Note:**

> END NOTE  
> 看到五字母新pv太激动所以…非常潦草结尾了呜呜…
> 
> 讲道理，我看ZIO觉得这俩怎么也是老熟人，时空管理局社畜的黑名单上曾经有世界破坏者闲人吗？估摸着mss是被hoz半推半就找来帮忙的，寡妇为了儿子改嫁老相好的文学有吗…而且每次在人前对方被提及或者提及对方的时候，两个人都老一副懂也要装不懂的样子，太好玩了哈哈哈，UC门矢士xHandle黑沃兹的警匪paro有无，总之那种看上去不是一伙的一伙人都蛮有趣的…不过本阴间人大概只能搞搞摄影师x诗人这种针锋相对的阴间paro了哈哈哈


End file.
